Legilimency
by sjinee
Summary: Draco wishes to leave the Dark Lord's side to join the Light and in order to ensure that what he is saying is true, Dumbledore uses Legilimency on him. Upon revealing his reasons, will Dumbledore accept him to be part of the Order of the Phoenix? Dark themes, mention of rape, death and torture. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter belongs solely to our favourite human being, JK Rowling. Anything that is mentioned in this fic that sound familiar to the books are her's, everything else comes from my mind.

 **A/N: Hello everyone, this is my first EVER fanfiction! Please be kind and excuse the rough end as I didn't really know how to end it. If you want to see this go on to become a full blown story, please let me know! If so, I will change the end to make it flow better etc etc.**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SOME PARTS OF THIS ONESHOT IS DARK WITH MENTIONS OF RAPE, DEATH AND TORTURE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE LEAVE!**

 **Enjoy!**

He shuddered at the mere thought of going up those stairs that would mean the change of his life. He could go up, and change his life forever or stay at the bottom of these stairs and forever stay in the lifestyle he had now. Yes, he was happy with his current way of living but it was tough. He earned the money he needed to survive, had enough food and water to last him weeks on end, and had the comforts of the giant mansion he called home. But the flight of stairs that stood firmly before him would be able to give him more than that. The flight of stairs would push him down the hierarchy but allow him the better life to suit his morals.

Taking a deep breath, he put his right booted foot onto the first step, followed by his left, and stopped. Before he could think himself out of it, he continued up the marble steps that led to the office of Professor Dumbledore.

Reaching the top of the spiralling staircase, he raised his fist and knocked firmly. Upon the headmaster's faint "come in", he pushed the door open and walked in hesitantly. Meeting the eyes of the young man in front of him Dumbledore started, "Mr Malfoy, how may I be of assistance?"

Draco looked into the eyes of the powerful man who had raised and nurtured the great wizards and witches of their time and with a shaky voice, whispered, "I wish to defer from the side of the Dark Lord and join you to fight against him, Professor."

If the wise man in front of him was surprised, he didn't show it, "how do I know that you are not coming to me, playing your part as a loyal warrior for the Light, only to run back to the side of Voldemort to give him the information you have received from us?"

The blond flinched at the name of the monster who had plagued his house for the past year and replied with defiance, "use Veritaserum, Legilimency, whatever you wish to use in order to prove this truth that I bring to you."

Without warning or any indication, Dumbledore delved into the mind of Draco, who in order to prove his innocence and want to switch sides, decided not the pull up the walls he so often put up when the Dark Lord had scurried around, looking for something to punish him for.

In his mind, he saw flashes of the torture he was put through where his back and chest were cut with dearest Aunt Bella's cursed blade, leaving trails of open wound and blood in its wake. The wounds would leave him begging for death, the pain travelling through his skin, through the muscles and into his bones and blood stream where the poison would take over any coherent thought of living and conquering the pain. His aunt's blade was her favourite form of torture, one that all Death Eaters feared and avoided at all costs, if given the choice.

There was death, where he saw his Muggle Studies teacher killed in front of him, given an inhumane death by snake. There were the times when he was forced to go on raids and attacks on muggle villages with his former comrades, only to witness the death of men, rounded up like sheep in a circle, to face a firing squad of wands from men who had _Avada Kedava_ at the tip of their tongues. He had witnessed the torture and rape of women, young girls who had been forced to give up their bodies in exchange of their sons, daughters and family members, only to die halfway and not realise their families too, were meant to die at the hands of organisms not worthy to be called men.

Dumbledore delved further into a place deep in Draco's mind that he had hoped to keep locked forever, never to be opened ever again, regardless of the situation. Draco pulled up his shields and the Headmaster, slammed right into it, like a brick wall. _Draco, if you want me to trust you, to let you into our world, pull down this wall and let me in._ Dumbledore's voice rang loud and clear in his mind. He dropped it, allowing the old man into the deep dark corners of his mind. His mother sat on the floor by his side in the Malfoy mansion's drawing room, sobbing as he bled out onto the expensive plush carpet that his great great grandmother Agatha had bought in Egypt at a bazaar in the 17th century. He had received punishing from his father, at the Dark Lord's request, for refusing to torture and rape a young six year old girl who had witnessed the death of her whole family during one of their raids. He had his back slashed, burnt and branded with hot iron, fingernails pulled one by one and had gotten the brunt of Bellatrix's cruciatus every time he screamed out in pain. He was then left there to bleed out to the edge of death, only allowed to be healed and saved when the Dark Lord saw fit.

"Get up, you fool", he cringed at the booming voice of his father, who jerked his mother's arm with such force he almost swore he heard a crack. His sobs became harsher as he heard his mother scream out in pain, shouting at her husband to stop. His father, too invested in Voldemort's cause, refused and dragged her out, only to have her dragged back in by the sick man named Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Torture her in here, where young Draco here can see how he has sentenced his mother to pain because of his actions and refusal to do as ordered." Draco's cries of pain and guilt were mixed with the wet sobs of tears and blood as he watched his mother stripped of her womanhood, each man taking sick pleasure in touching her in places where long ago, only his father had touched. He screamed and sobbed until his throat was raw and his body, unable to cope with the sights he saw, eventually shut down and all he saw was black.

Draco's breath shuddered as Dumbledore stepped out of his mind, gripping hold of the chair that stood before him, knuckles tightening to become pale white, paler than he ever imagined his skin could be. He wanted to scream, shout, sob at the horrors that the Headmaster had forced him to live through again, the horrors that he had been trying to put away in the past, forever forgotten. As he felt warm liquid drop onto his hand, he let out a shaky breath, dropped to his knees and finally let go, let go of the tears and pain he had been holding in, let go of the fear of torture, and let go of the ideology of "kill or be killed", Voldemort's motto.

"Draco, I am truly sorry I had to do that to you. I now understand why you would wish to join us in our fight."

Draco allowed a cold, mirthless chuckle to escape from his throat before getting to his feet and starting, "I am doing this for the protection of my mother and myself. Allow us refuge, a place to stay, food to eat and protection. In return, I will fight for you, tell you all I know of the Dark Lord and his plans, his safe houses and his army," he paused to take in a deep breath, "I will also offer my body to protect Harry Potter and anyone else in your little group, if the time ever comes, as long as you promise me that my mother will be safe, far away from this hell hole of a wizarding world."

"Very well. How do you wish to provide your mother safety?"

"Obliviate her. Let her think she is not a witch. Change her appearance so that no Death Eater would recognise her if they ever crossed paths."

Dumbledore stared at him, with a ghost of a smile on his face as if reminiscing something from long ago, "If that is the path you wish to take to save your mother's life, I will help you, Draco."

Draco bowed his head, "Thank you, professor."

He was about to leave the circular office as Dumbledore started, "Have you already forgotten your part of the deal?"

The blond cursed as he realised what the Headmaster had meant, "of course not, professor. Never."

"Come here, young one," Dumbledore said, holding out his arm to Draco who immediately recognised the Headmaster's intentions of making him take an Unbreakable Vow. Draco walked back to the scattered table and gripped the outstretched arm and immediately a flame shot out from the headmaster's wand to their adjoined wrists, "Draco Malfoy, do you willingly defer from Lord Voldemort to join the side of the light, agreeing to protect Harry Potter and his friends whilst fighting for the Order of the Phoenix?"

Draco hesitated for a moment before muttering, "I do." as he watched with curious eyes as a green flame wrapped around both his and Dumbledore's arm, sealing his Vow.

"Congratulations, Mr Malfoy, you are now part of the Order of the Phoenix. We have a meeting tonight at six. Meet me here at quarter to and do not be late." Dumbledore said cheerfully with a bright smile on his face, making Draco unsettled at the sudden change in attitude.

"Thank you, professor." He muttered before walking to the door.

"Oh! Do not forget to bring your mother." The headmaster reminded as Draco walked out and into his new life.

 **A/N 2: thank you all for reading! Please don't forget to leave a review for me so that I can improve my writing and bring out more content for you guys.**


End file.
